Bitter Sweet Symphony
by Pace1818
Summary: Finding your mate isn't all it's cracked up to be…or is it? Isaac Lahey loathes his mate. He would rather be cut in half by a Hunter, killed by an army of Argents' than to deal with his mate, Scott McCall. Especially now that he; Isaac Lahey is the second in command and Derek's beta.


Summary: Finding your mate isn't all it's cracked up to be…or is it? Isaac Lahey loathes his mate. He would rather be cut in half by a Hunter, killed by an army of Argents' than to deal with his mate, Scott McCall. Especially now that he; Isaac Lahey is the second in command and Derek's beta.

A/N: obviously this is an AU of season 2

Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns the amazing world of Teen Wolf and its characters.

2nd A/N: For this story and idea that popped into my head. Please thank the amazing **wolf-of-the north **my very good friend and amazing beta. He's clueless but his story **For What I Have Lost** is what inspired this story. And for that I am grateful. This story is dedicated to him. Thanks for the amazing idea even though you didn't help out with this idea, your story did.

**IMPORTANT A/N**: I have no idea when I'll update. It depends on you guys really, on the response it gets. Isott or whatever their official ship is really intrigued me! So here it is! Enjoy my lovelies!

Rating: M (obviously Isaac's rant is pretty dark)

Pairing: Isaac/Scott (Isaac will be top Dog. Scott will be his precious submissive)

Pairings: Derek/Matt… Erica/Boyd… Stiles/Lydia… Jackson/?... ?/Danny… Scott/Allison (not for the long run)

Warning: Isaac's thoughts are dark and will continue to be dark

* * *

Prologue: McCall I Hate You

Whoever decided that it was an honor on being a werewolf, a teenage wolf was seriously royally fucked up in the head. At least that's how sixteen years old; the ex always bruised kid, Isaac Lahey felt. Since being bestowedwith this gift…fucking fucked up curse, well to be honest since he met Derek Hale, the Alpha of the Hale pack his life had gone to _**shit**_.

If it wasn't bad enough that he was a teen wolf and horny all the bloody fucking time, and had to keep his anger in check twenty-four-seven of the day, he had found his mate, his mate was the bleeding heart of Beacon Hills, Scott McCall. For all he's concerned, life, the gods that be, fucked him up royally bad. They couldn't even give him a _proper mate_.

Isaac Lahey made the mistake of looking at said teen in the eyes and since that moment he couldn't for the life of god decide who he wanted to murder in cold blood, his lovely stick in the mud _Alpha_, Scott the bitch _puppy_, the _Argent whore_, or _himself_. He just knew that his chosen one, the result was a _**negative**_. He didn't feel the need to be there for him, nor to be everything Scott needed or wanted. In fact he loathed him with a passion. If it were up to him, he would gladly rip Scott and that Argent whore to shreds. No he would he rip them in half and gladly watch them choke on their own blood, then eat their corpses.

Being a werewolf was supposed to a gift, and the reward of being one, was the gods that be providing you with the ideal mate. The person you're destined to be with, your other half, the two peas in a pot. And frankly Scott Bitch-Call didn't need anyone but Allison Argent. The idiot even stopped spending time with his best friend. All he needed was Allison. No one mattered, and by matter, he was talking about himself, Stiles, Melissa and everyone else in general.

So Isaac fucking Lahey was forced to watch Scott and Whorison in their Romeo and Juliet shit, the star crossed annoying and lacking of passion and nothing in common lovers. And he had to bear the wrath and anger of one Derek Hale. He, Boyd and Erica had to, about a dozen times the three werewolves' had to endure broken bones, and ten hour self-loathing lectures. Their Alpha had found his mate in Matt Daehler, his ex childhood best-friend. He had to cut him loose when his father began to use him as a punching bag. He was sick of this entire _**mate **_shit, he wasn't happy. He was **pissed**. He was happy for his Alpha, Matt is a great person, and maybe this was a blessing in disguise for him, he missed his once best-friend dearly. But Derek was just unbearable to be around, he would growl and grunt at them, if they were lucky then maybe one worded or two worded responses would be given. Derek has resorted in stalking Matt from the shadows. Even when Allison was talking to the poor unsuspecting teenager, he threatened her to stay away. That she already had Scott, to leave Matt alone. Or he would rip her vagina off of her. Scott tried to fight for his girl's honor, but the idiot ended up losing badly. He couldn't walk for an entire week. And his jaw was so shattered beyond repair that it took an entire slow agonizing week to heal.

If there was a way of choosing another mate, Isaac would've done it in a fucking New York minute. Isaac just wanted to leave Beacon Hills. He wants to graduate with high grades, get into a prestigious university and do something with his life. But, now he'll forever be tied down to Beacon Hills, and all thanks to Scott McCall. Oh, how he loathed him. How the gods that be were suppose to know what you need?

Derek babysat Matt when he was a little boy and all of a sudden…. suddenly Matt is what he needs?

He wasn't badmouthing Derek's mate. He loves Matt dearly, even though they don't talk anymore, he's happy and proud of him. Matt's going to be just fine with Derek in his life. Derek will cater to his every whim, protect him from everything, and most importantly love him unconditionally. Werewolves' with their mates are extremely loyal.

He just hated his mate….Scott McCall.

_I fucking hate you McCall_, he thought hatefully. Isaac Lahey would rather be sliced in half by Gerald Argent's silver sword. He would rather be attacked and murdered a million times by Argents''. Too bad Kate Argent was dead, fucking Peter Hale.

His revere was interrupted when a jab to the shoulder was felt. He looked and saw that it was Erica, the girl had her signature 'I know I'm the shit' look but her eyes were asking if he was ok. He knew her too well already. Boyd stood behind her towering over her, with a black brow raised. The three werewolves were wearing their signature leather.

He shook his head, nodding towards the opposite direction of the crowded hallway, he hated biology but anything that would keep him from thinking of McCall is his best-friend.

_Life is a carousel__  
__And dancing around the mirrors  
We go up and down_

"I'm fine let's go" he said his voice laced with boredom.

_So let the music take away the hurt you've come to  
Know so well  
Let it go cuz_

As the three werewolves' trekked to their biology class they spotted Scott and his gang, Allison and Stiles. Erica couldn't control herself and let out a low growl escape her lips, too low for humans to hear, but not low enough for werewolves'.

Scott's ears perked up, he glowered at them. Isaac rolled his eyes at his fellow wolf; the boy was just too darn innocent for his own good. He couldn't look threatening to save his own ass. He smirked as the three walked passed them and into the classroom.

But before he entered he stopped, and whispered, "Derek taught me some new moves. The same moves he used on you. So, if you don't mind stay out of our way. You're middling into our lives stops now. You didn't care before, so why now?"

_You can't turn back the hands of time  
Just let it go _

With those final words he entered the class, a huge smirk on his face and he sensed Scott tensing up.

But what he didn't see were the hurt brown beautifully puppy dog eyes watching him go.

_You can't turn the hands of time_, were Isaac's last thoughts.

* * *

A/N: So my lovely Teen Wolfies, whatcha think? Is it a keeper? Please leave a review and let me know.

**2****nd**** Important A/N**: And the whole wolves choosing their mates ordeal will be explained throughout the story. Not all wolves go through it; some wolves actually have the luxury on finding their mates the traditional way, by looking. While some have their mates chosen for themselves, their wolves automatically choosing them.


End file.
